


From "Love" to "In Love"

by goresmores



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lance cries, rated T because theres some cuss words, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: lance is maybe probably in love with hunk





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm an asshole & i wrote this bc my boyfriend assumed the prompt meant i was gonna write angst but nOPE
> 
> also, uh??? im not too too proud of it but i just wanted to actually post something for december, so... this is the best i had. ive had a bad bought of writer's block lately

Feelings are fucking weird, Lance decided, when he literally started crying in the kitchen on what was a really happy Saturday morning.

Why? 

‘Cause no matter how many times he felt certain shit, like those big depressive downs or anxious feelings, he never really got used to them. Same with affection, though.

It wasn’t really any secret in Lance’s friendgroup that he was a touchy feely, emotional person. He put up his own sort of fronts, but in the end, he was still cuddly, stupid Lance who loved his friends a lot. It was sweet, even if it was a bit of an inconvenience like in moments such as this.

But these tears weren’t sad, or because he was anxious or even over a friend, really. Actually more of… a boyfriend? 

Hunk, specifically. 

He was crying over Hunk. 

Hunk, his big, sweet, beautiful boyfriend who was making bacon and whistling the theme to the TV show Psych and shaking his booty behind him. The guy was having the time of life in their kitchen and it was the cutest thing. And more than that, there was just something so… beautifully domestic about it that he felt a rush of affection well up in his stomach and flood through his body, upward, towards his heart and his head.

And then, Jesus fucking Christ, it all started knocking behind his eyes and before he knew it, he was crying.

And worse yet, it wasn’t that like, pretty crying. The soft “oh my god, I love you” crying. Nah, this shit was fuckin’ blubbering. Blubbering like that time he was watching Marley & Me and he found out Marley was gonna die and he couldn’t take it, except like, different, obviously, because these were happy tears.

Or were they?

There was something weirdly sad about being happy, if that made sense? 

Like, okay, Lance had spent the majority of his life, probably upwards of 7 years old, dreaming of the family he’d one day have-- not so much kids, at first, but just what the perfect wife would be like. And… as things progressed, the perfect husband, even.

His 7-14 year old requirements were pretty simple: they had to be hot and super cool and love him to death (no intention to actually kill him preferred). 

15-24 had yielded different ideas of the perfect somebody. 

Hot was still ideal, but now he figured if they could cook, that’d be a bonus, because Lance couldn’t really cook certain shit. He’d tried, but as a basic rule, he couldn’t cook complicated things or things that required a lot of patience to cook, so having somebody that could make up for where he fell short? That was hot all on its own.

After the “oh man, yeah, kids wouldn’t hurt” mindset kicked in, obviously they’d have to good with kids too, or at least like them, because Lance definitely wanted a kid or two (or more, if that was a thing that happened). Was he anxious about raising a kid? Oh, hell yeah. But he wanted to try his hand at parenting.

And well… the rest was pretty basic. Get along with each other (minimal fights), hopefully the same sense of humor and some common interests, someone he could spend hours around and love every second of it and ah… someone who wouldn’t mind him being a little wild in bed (wink wink).

And who should fit that bill more perfectly than his best friend from elementary school onwards?

Hunk was all of those things _and then some_. He was smart as hell (even if Lance didn’t always understand or care as much as he wished he could about the stuff Hunk went on and on about), super kind, cuddly as fuck and just… perfect? Sure, he had his flaws but they were pretty easy to look past and as time went on, he’d even outgrown some of them. 

But… standing in the kitchen doorway, knowing this man, Hunk Garrett, was his _boyfriend_ and someone he loved _so much_ and who loved him back?

Well, it made all those things Lance had wanted for years and years feel that much closer to him. 

He was 24. Who really knew when the fuck people were supposed to really get their life together, but sooner rather than too much later was probably better. 

Unfortunately, the crying was loud almost as soon as it started, and by the time Lance lifted a hand to wipe away his tears, Hunk had turned to face him. “Lance?! Wait, w-why are you crying?!” Hunk used the spatula in his hand to lift the bacon out of the pan and set it haphazardly onto the papertoweled plate beside the stove and rushed over to him. 

He pulled Lance’s hands away from his eyes and used his own sleeve to dab at the tears. “Dab, don’t rub. You’re gonna make your eyes sore and they’ll hurt later. Are you okay, though?? What’s wrong?” 

More tears fell from his eyes and onto the surface of Hunk’s shirt as Lance let himself fall forward onto Hunk’s big chest, arms wrapping around his boyfriend. “It’s stupid, I’m sorry, I just… Fuck.”

Hunk’s arms wrapped around him in return and he pulled Lance closer to him, a perfect mesh of Lance-against-Hunk that he’d gotten used to but could never get enough of. 

“I love you so much??”

“A-And you started crying?”

He nodded against Hunk’s chest and Hunk leaned down a bit to kiss the top of Lance’s head. “You’re a sap…”

“Shut up…”

“But.. I love you too.” And it was such a soft reply… Jesus Christ.

Lance pulled his head up to give Hunk a kiss on the lips which was eagerly returned. 

“But, hey, are you hungry? I made a breakfast.” One of his arms unwrapped to reach for the counter and Hunk lifted up a plate with eggs and bacon in the shape of a smiley face breakfast and heart shaped toast.

“Oh fuck yeah!” He detached himself and grabbed for the plate. “You’re _the best_!” He gave Hunk another kiss, this time on the cheek. 

After turning off the stove, making his own plate and grabbing the extra plate of bacon, Hunk sat down at the table with Lance, who was happily stuffing his face.

And while he was eating, Lance thought, yeah, relationships don’t last forever and one day this could end. But for right now Lance was enjoying the hell out of his time Hunk and part of him felt almost confident enough to finally, maybe say he didn’t just _Love_ Hunk, but that he might actually be _in_ love with him. 

And that… well, that was a thought.

“In love” had always been a phrase Lance overthought to the point of being anxious about it, but after years of pining and now a couple of years dating… maybe he was allowed to say that? To think and feel it too?

Hunk looked at him from across the table, content and smiling that wide smile of his as he poked at the yoke of his eggs.

It wasn’t everything, but in that moment, it was all Lance felt like he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can follow me on twitter @dogmemes420 if you wanna?? it's mostly voltron, yuri on ice and me being a heathen, but yknow, good times


End file.
